The institutional commitment at UPR-Cayey to its Science and Mathematics Program, and to the development of associated research activities, is evidenced in several recent initiatives. The institution is working with the natural sciences faculty to develop a high quality research program. A group of faculty members found common group in biomedical research and decided to share the synergism, of this enterprise by proposing an MBRS SCORE Program. The goal of this program is to create a competitive biomedical research foundation, a combination of faculty and research infrastructure that will be the nucleus around which a competitive biomedical research program will be further developed in the institution. The aim is to use this critical nucleus for the growth of all scientific research programs at UPR-Cayey. To achieve this goal a Researcher Support Program is proposed, based on an assessment of faculty needs. It was recognized that faculty members are at different stages in their research experience and have different needs for participating in a competitive biomedical research project. An administrative office will be created to provide researchers with the necessary administrative support.. Specific outcomes of the SCORE Program will be: a) six research proposals submitted to NIH through the program; b) at least one publication in scientific peer reviewed journals per approved project; c) up to ten mentors in the RISE Program; d) an administrative office for biomedical research; and, 3) a research infrastructure developed. The Research and Administrative components will guide the faculty through a series of activities that will create the foundation for a competitive biomedical research program.